1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioning system that adjusts temperature of air by using a cooling heat exchanger and a heating heat exchanger.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, the above air conditioning system includes an air blower that is provided downstream of a cooling heat exchanger and a heating heat exchanger in a flow direction of air. Cold air blown by (or passing through) the cooling heat exchanger and hot air blown by (or passing through) the heating heat exchanger flow in parallel with each other toward an impeller of the air blower. Then, the cold air and the hot air are suctioned by the air blower, and the suctioned air is blown to a room (see, for example, JP-A-61-115709).
In the above air conditioning system, cold air blown by the cooling heat exchanger and hot air blown by the heating heat exchanger flow in parallel with each other toward the impeller of the air blower. As a result, the cold air and the hot air are not mixed before the cold air and the hot air are suctioned by the air blower. Thus, the cold air and the hot air are not effectively mixed, and thereby the air blown to the room has a biased distribution of temperature disadvantageously.